Kazuma Shouji
カズマ |romaji = Shōji Kazuma |image = Kazuma NEXT design.png |gender = Male |age = G Season 4: 16 |deck = Shadow Paladin |friends = Chrono Shindou Taiyou Asukawa |avatar8 = Dragheart, Luard Dragdriver, Luard |anime appearance = NX Episode 1 |jpva = Shogo Batori |enva = Rylan Strachan |birthday = }} Kazuma Shouji is one of the main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT anime. He becomes a member of Chrono's new team along with Taiyou after Team TRY3 splits up. Appearance He has gray eyes and dark teal hair with a white streak. His casual clothes consist of a blue jacket and a collared, white shirt. His school uniform consist of blue suit, black trousers and white shirt. Unlike most of the boys in the school, Kazuma doesn't wear a tie and keeps his collar button opened. Personality Kazuma is a passionate fighter with a no-nonsense attitude. He berated Chrono for going through the motions and explaining Vanguard's lore because he had heard it before and was disappointed when Chrono refused to explain what Stride and Generation Guarding are until the time came. Kazuma is the type of person who gives up at the first sign of a losing battle, as shown in his fight with Chrono where he abruptly quit, knowing he would've had enough shield to guard if Chrono didn't draw a trigger. His next damage check would've been a heal trigger, as shown when Chrono looked at the top card of Kazuma's deck after he quit. This, however, prompted Kazuma to act possessive, yelling at Chrono for touching his deck. He then regained his composure and left the shop. Biography Kazuma was first seen walking in the school corridor and one of his classmate invited him to join the soccer team but he refused. He is a first year high school student from Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi High School. Though he always takes a frivolous and motiveless attitude, he hides a searing heart. Despite being a novice in cardfighting, it seems that he has a connection to Vanguard from when he was a kid. Decks Kazuma uses a Shadow Paladin deck with Dragheart, Luard as his ace. His deck is well balanced, focusing on aggressively calling and attacking while retreating both his own and his opponent's rear-guards. It also focuses on the new Shadow Paladin keyword, Ritual, in order to activate a variety of effects based on the amount of Grade 1 units in his Drop Zone, which he can quickly fill by retiring his own rearguards. Luard's second skill allows him to Stride even if he can't pay the cost while refilling his deck with more Grade 1 cards to call. Gallery CFVG NEXT OP Shouji.png|Kazuma and Luard in Hello, Mr. Wonder land Kazuma & Luard.png|Kazuma and Luard Battles Trivia *It is unknown if the white streak in his hair is natural or not, as Taiyou Asukawa had a streak of white hair as well for a short period of time due to Marie Antoinette syndrome. If Kazuma has this syndrome as well, it could give us a glimpse into his past and why his personality is as gloomy as it is. *Unlike most of the boys in Harumi High Kazuma doesn't wear a tie and keeps his collar button opened and his uniform style resembles Misaki Tokura's uniform style during her high school days.Due to their uniform style both the characters earn a reputation for being a delinquent/gang leader at their respective schools but are known to study well and get good grades Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 8 Characters